Jack Frost's Sister
Jack Frost's Sister (true name unknown) was the younger sister to Jackson Overland, who is now known as the winter spirit Jack Frost. Appearance Jack's little sister has straight brown hair that reaches between her elbows and shoulders. Her eyes are of a similar brown and she has a noticeable beauty mark under her right eye (which is in the same place as Baby Tooth's is why some believe that there might be some kind of connect between them). She wears a brown and red dress with white and brown diamond designs decorating the bottom. For when she was on the ice with her brother, during a flashback, she wore brown ice-skating shoes. Her appearance bears a mild resemblance to Jamie Bennett, sharing the same brown hair and eyes. This lead to fans to theorize that she is in fact the ancestor of Jamie and Sophie Bennett, showing that her brother's sacrifice was not in vain. This theory was hinted to be true by the director of Rise of the Guardians, Peter Ramsey. Personality Powers and Abilities As a regular human being, she possesses no magical or superhuman abilities. While it can be assumed that she knows how to ice-skate. Role in the Crossover Because the fandom prefers to have Jack Frost as a spirit from the Guardian's lore rather than human, Jack's sister is usually omitted from the primary plot. However, AUs like to use her as a companion or driving force for Jack, either as a human or a spirit like Jack. In the Modern AU she is commonly with Jack and holds a soft spot in his heart. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III She would see him as more responsible than Jack and might look up to him as an older brother, her age suggests that she might share an interest in fairytale creatures such as dragons like Toothless Jack Frost Back when Jack Frost was a human that had went by Jackson Overland, the siblings were close, if not inseperable. Jack's playful manner meshed well with the fresh wonder and hope found in the younger children in the village, making him the big-brother figure to everybody. It is hinted at that she was victim to some of Jack's pranks, but she was willing to trust him in her hour of need. When Jack sacrificed himself to save her life, the Man in the Moon brought him back as an immortal spirit, his joy and splendor living on. That's unknown what happened to her after this tragedy. She can be seen in the background talking with a man during Jack's first appearance in the village, but she couldn't see him. Merida DunBroch It's unlikely that Merida and Jack's sister would interact however her age might make her friends with Merida's three younger brothers. Rapunzel Corona Depending weather she is in the story or not, she would perhaps show a little jealousy towards Rapunzel if she and Jack are dating and her protective little sister side will show. Or she would be happy that her brother has such a nice girlfriend and would look up to her as an older sister. She can also admire and look up to Rapunzel from hearing her story. Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Deceased